Denial
by findingzoro
Summary: After an arguement with Natsu, Lucy sets off to the land of Hoshiki to handle a mission on her own. Lucy can't stand Natsu's sudden change in attitude and is desperate to prove him wrong. She knows she's capable of taking care of herself...right?


**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! As you will notice, I have rewritten the prologue and chapter one will be up soon.**

**Replies:**

aphrodite931: thanks for pointing it out and correcting :) I really need to check my spelling…can't always rely on auto-correct on word hahaa. Yeah definitely. For actual chapters im aiming to make it much longer. Thanks for reviewing ^^

Detective Alice: aww thanks XD I've rewritten it a bit though..i didn't really like it when I read over it :/ but im really please you find it interesting. You've put me in such a good mood :D Thanks for reviewing ^^

Footster26: dun dun dun…sorry to keep you waiting :( but now I've rewritten the prologue, I will quickly post up the first chapter. Thanks for reviewing ^^

xxXBloodyAnneXxx: yayayayayay :) glad you like it. I'll post the first chapter up soon…Thanks for reviewing ^^

OsuwariKagome: yeah :) loving your name…although im feeling a bit sorry for inuyasha XD ahahaa im glad you're on Lucy's side….Thanks for reviewing ^^

Neguru Sucashi:….What can I say? I love you XD samesame! I hate how everyone paints Lucy as really weak..i think she can be really strong :D Ill try my best…Thanks for reviewing ^^

SuperiorBrain: I don't know what to say….but thanks for reviewing ^^

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…unfortunately.**

**Prologue**

Happy was not a happy cat.

He had been with the blonde celestial mage all afternoon, but she had hardly spoken to him and when she did, the usual tone of liveliness she was famously associated with was missing. He had a sneaky feeling it had something to do with what had happened at the guild yesterday, but was afraid to bring up the topic.

To be honest with himself Lucy was kinda scary when she was mad….and weird. Plus when she was really, seriously angry, Happy swore he saw a scary resemblance of Erza's fiery glare.

She had probably been taking lessons or something – that level of intensity in a glare was not common. Hopefully..

Even now, as he was perched on the side of the bed, with a sullen expression painted on his face, Lucy didn't seem to notice. She was too deeply engrossed with staring outside the window than observing her furry-faced companion's worries.

Discreetly letting out a small sigh, Happy built up his courage to talk to Lucy. With the way things were headed right now, he decided it would be best to talk to her about what had happened before she left tomorrow.

He couldn't stand the tension between two of his closest friends.

"Lucy..?"

"Hmm..?"

Lucy turned around, reluctantly tearing her gaze from the window to meet Happy's concerned eyes.

"Are you…really alright?"

Looking down at her hands, Lucy didn't know what to say. He had witnessed what had happened yesterday and she knew she wouldn't be able to lie to the cat when he was worried for her.

""Is it ….really okay for you to leave like this?"

Lucy flinched as she heard Happy's words. He was right. Instead of sulking at home, she should really patch things up with Natsu. Since she had stormed out of the guild, she had had a long, good think over what had happened. Really…it wasn't worth fighting over.

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

Smiling gently, she thought about how thoughtful her friend was. It was really at these times, Happy really showed his sensitive side that was under his usual humorous manner. If Charle saw this side, she thought, she would be surprised.

"Thanks Happy…but I think I'll talk to him myself."

**FLASHBACK**

"Neh…Natsu…Natsu!"

Lucy pouted as she continued to be ignored by the Salamander. Natsu hadn't felt like going on a job for ages now. Her rent was nearly due and she was desperate to go on a job. She shuddered as she had a thought about the landlord kicking her out of her cosy apartment, fulfilling her threat about if Lucy failed to get her rent one more time…

"N-A-T-S-U!"

She continued to tug at his shoulders, irritated that she couldn't even get him to get up to look at her.

Suddenly, Natsu stood up but instead of seeing the usual grin placed on his face, a dark menacing expression was there instead.

"Dammit Lucy leave me alone! Why can't you go on a job by yourself? Are you a big baby or something?"

The guild was silent as Natsu's voice echoed throughout the room.

Lucy was stunned at the obvious venom in his voice. She had never heard Nastu shout at anyone like that. Looking around, she noticed that everyone had their eyes fixated upon them. They, too, were surprised at Natsu's sudden outburst.

Gray was the only one who seemed unaffected, and walked over to Natsu, casually slapping his back while giving a small smile.

"What the hell are you saying man…I think you better apologise to Lucy before she takes it seriously."

Without blinking, Natsu shoved him away and spat out " Who says I was joking."

Gray looked like he was ready to start a serious fight when Lucy shook her head in frustration. She stood up, slamming her fist on the table.

" Fine! You know what? I will."

She bit her lip as she marched over to the corner of the room and tore off a random slip of paper. Making her way to the exit, she stepped out of the doors without turning about.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Lucy sighed as she reached the guild's doors. She put on her best smile as she opened the doors, hoping for the best. He would probably just brush off the incident with a laugh and make friends with her again? Everyone had their bad days, she knew that the best. She was probably worse when she was moody. She nodded to herself reassuringly as she entered the as per usual lively guild.

"Miraaa-san!"

Mirajane grinned as she saw Lucy walk towards her.

"Good morning Lucy!"

"Have you seen Natsu? "Lucy scratched her head awkwardly as she gave a small smile.

Mirajane smiled knowingly.

"You want to make up with him right?"

Lucy gave a small nod.

"You know me too well Mira-san!"

Mirajane laughed.

"Unlucku…You just missed him Lucy!"

Lucy's face fell in disappointment.

"Oh…is that so? Do you know where he went?"

"Hmm…I'm not sure."

Lucy sighed as she made her way to the doors.

"Ah! Wait Lucy! I just remembered….I think he went on a mission-"

She stopped mid-step.

"Did you just say he…he went on a mission?"

Lucy turned to face Mirajane, the smile gone from her face.

She nodded slowly, confused by Lucy's reaction.

"Yeah…he just left with Erza and-"

Lucy stomped off, her hands clenching into fists.

"Thanks Mira-san. I'll be going now. I have got to leave for my mission too. "

She pushed open the doors, not even waiting for Mirajane's reply.

"How dare you Natsu! I've been begging you for weeks to go on a mission with me! As soon as I go you go on a mission with someone else? Hmph. Do you really want to not go on a mission with me that much? Fine. Fine! I will go on the mission by myself. I'm capable of fighting a couple of bandits by myself."

She gripped her keys confidently as she walked towards the train station.

"Just you wait and see..."


End file.
